Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard
This is the Bully Wiki's Administrators' noticeboard. To report an abuse of an editor, request a protection, deletion or any kind of mediation, please start a new topic below to get help from a Bureaucrat or The Administrator. Also this is a place for the administrators to discuss issues about the Wiki. Off Topic messages will be deleted. ---- * … Blocking Ok these are my views. I think we need to come to an agreement and set block durations for offences. Now I was thinking that a first time block should only be for 24 hours to 3 days. Second time block should be for 1 week, Third time block should be for infinite. I think we should have a three strikes and then out rule here too. What is your opinions on this? Dan the Man 1983 05:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I see nothing wrong with your plan. It's really reasonable, in my opinion. TheKidInside 10:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wikipedia says we're supposed to warn people once before blocking them, but I don't know that I care what wikipedia says. of course I'm also in favor of requiring registration to contribute, since at least 95% of IP contributions are vandalism. ::Depends on the offense but in general I agree with Dan. ::Also I'm starting to think that adding quotes to articles that don't need them can result in a block... but we probably ought to make a list of official rules. McJeff 17:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think a warning is needed before a block. But it does depend on the offence. If some IP comes on and just deletes information on a character page with reason, then that is a straight block in my opinion, because it is blatant vandalism. :::I don't think adding anymore quotes is a copyright violation, since we have pictures of students on their pages taken from the official Bully website itself. However we made a rule here that is was 20 quotes a character page, 30 for Russell. I think we should make that a Bully Wiki policy. Dan the Man 1983 19:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of making a list of rules for this Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) New Rules Well we have guidelines for which applies to all Wikia. Which are listed here Bully_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset. However in the discussion above, McJeff pointed out that maybe we need to make some rules which apply to this Wiki. So lets discuss which rules need to be made and why. Dan the Man 1983 16:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction rules Okay now it seems we are certain to have fanfiction on this wiki. Now we need some rules. McJeff and TheKidInside, do you guys have any ideas for fanfiction rules for this wiki? Dan the Man 1983 04:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Well.... What about no sexual explicit fanfictions on here? To keep it nice and CLEAN. Yes? Maybe? TheKidInside 04:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with no sexual content. What about swearing though, what is your view on that in fanfiction, should it be allowed? Dan the Man 1983 05:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Well. That I'm debating on since BULLY characters tend to swear themselves. I guess we should allow it but only to a CERTAIN extent. Like...not to overdo it but just a bit can't hurt. Right? I mean, we don't want to go as far as reading Jimmy having a cussing contest with Derby and Russell. Even though that would be interesting. :D TheKidInside 05:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I think sexual slang like fuck should be forbidden in fan fiction, where as words like idiot, jerk, and other tame slang should be allowed. Dan the Man 1983 05:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm good with that! :D I'm actually thinking of writing a Fanfiction. I don't know if I will though. We'll see. Everyone keeps telling me to be a writer so. eh. Why not? :::::But back to the cussing and all, I think the sexual slang should be out too. I can't think of any other rules for the fanfictions.... TheKidInside 05:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmmmm fan fiction should be forbidden on character pages. That's a golden rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah! 10+ points for Dan for coming up with the common rule. My brain is kind of dead. I'm going to try to edit mission pages, hopefully I don't let my brain mess it up. I'm trying to think of rules....What about stealing others work and posting it as their own? TheKidInside 05:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Bully Wiki